Semiconductor memory devices typically are used in a computer system for purposes of storing data related to the various operations of the system. The memory device may be packaged as a unit in a semiconductor package to form a “memory chip,” and several such chips may be assembled together in the form of a module (a dual inline memory module (DIMM), for example), such that several modules may form, for example, the system memory of the computer system.
A computer system has traditionally contained both volatile and non-volatile storage devices. In this manner, due to their relatively faster access times, volatile memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, have traditionally been used to form the working memory for the computer system. To preserve computer system data when the system is powered off, data has traditionally been stored in non-volatile mass storage devices associated with slower access times, such as magnetic media-based or optical media-based mass storage devices.
The development of relatively high density, solid state non-volatile memory technologies is closing the gap between the two technologies, and as such, non-volatile memory devices are becoming increasingly used to form a working, persistent memory for both traditional “memory” and “storage” functions.